I've Got You Under My Skin
by Lissa88
Summary: What if Grissom could hear women's thoughts? IT'S GC PEOPLE! LIVE WITH IT! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: I've got you under my skin

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I don't own What Women Want. All credit goes to Anthony Zuiker and the other powers that be and Nancy Meyers (director of What Women Want)

Summary: My friend and I were watching What Women Want and got a little idea for a fan fic. What if Grissom could hear the innermost thoughts of women? A little twist that I've been meaning to do but just added in here. GC eventually

Chapter 1: Is the whole female race PMSing?

it was just another night in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Grissom was preparing to hand out assignments to his team.

"Cath, Sara, there's a dead college football player found out on the field of WLVU. Nick and Warrick, breaking and entering out in Henderson: A woman was shot and is currently at Desert Palms. Get over to the apartment first and then over to talk to the woman and her sister at the hospital." He handed his team their case files and they all went to work.

"What about us?" Greg asked his supervisor.

"We, Greg, will be waiting for a case to come in. Until then, we're sitting ducks." he said, walking away.

Sara walked into the trace lab to find out about an unidentified hair that was found on Trevor Brickmyer's body. Robbins had said that the kid died from strangulation.

"Hey, Hodges, I was just over in DNA. Mia said she sent the hair from the dead kid over to you. You ID it yet?" Sara asked as she entered the lab.

"Yes, I did." he said, grabbing a piece of paper from the printer, "Man's best friend, more specifically Golden Retriever... So I hear your dead kid's a football player?"

"Yeah..." Sara said flatly as she looked at the results.

"I used to play a bit of football back in the day. Got pretty roughed up too. Heard your kid was beaten up pretty bad." Hodges tried to bring back his old high school football days.

"Yeah, well, he _was_ a football player."

"No pain like football pain."

"I think there's tons of things that could be worse then football pain." Sara said interrupting his little ego trip.

"Like what? Are you gonna go all "girl power on me" and say child birth?" Hodges replied in his usual sarcasm.

"Well, although I've never experienced it, I'm sure squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of an orange could definitely be classified as more painful then 2 guys smacking off of each other." she retorted.

"Oh, a couple of hours of pain in one area compared to hours of playing football, running full force into people, breaking bones and getting bruises?"

"Try more like 9 months of pain! Swollen body parts, stomach aches, morning sickness. How could you even try to compare that to some silly sport where men force it upon themselves to inflict pain on each other?" she argued back at him. "Besides, football can end, but if we stop going through our pain, the world would come to an end for the human race." she said and walked off annoyed by his chauvanistic remarks.

Sara wasn't really watching where she was going and bumped right into Grissom. "Whoa. Where's the fire?"

"I wish I could set the male race on fire." she said angrily.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You men and your egos, _that's_ what's wrong with me!" she replied to a confused Grissom and stomped off again.

Grissom continued on his way to meet Greg. A case had just come in for them and then Grissom knocked into another one of his female co-workers and he spilled her coffee all over the ground. "Am I just a magnet for collisions today or something?" he said, picking up the papers he dropped into the coffee puddle on the ground.

"Oh quit complaining, you're the one that spilled my coffee!" she said in an angry tone.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked for the second time within the last couple of minutes.

"Men! Men is what's wrong with me!" she yelled at him.

"What now?" he said, having deja vu from his previous encounter with Sara.

"What is it with guys, huh? Are we just statues you guys can ogle at and have your way with anytime you want?" she yelled again.

"_What_ are you talking about?" a rather confused Grissom asked, wondering why the female race was attacking him today.

"Ecklie asked me out! HE asked ME out! What makes him ever think I would go out with HIM!" she said and she too stomped off. "You men are all alike. You disgust me." and with that she stormed down the hallway. Grissom was very curious as to why the females were so touchy today. Catherine getting asked out shouldn't have been that big of a deal, even by Ecklie. He shook it off and met up with Greg in the breakroom.

"Come on, Greg. Dead girl behind the dance club on Freemont Street." he said continuing down the hallway as Greg hopped up and followed him.

_In the next chapter Grissom will get his mind reading powers._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: WTF?

Grissom and Greg arrived at their scene to find their dead in an alley with a couple of her friends getting interviewed by the police. Greg began taking photos while Grissom went over to meet with Brass and one of the girl's friends.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm gonna need to take a sample of your DNA and fingerprint you." Gil told to the girl.

"Why do you need to do that to me? Go get her psycho boyfriend! He's the one that did this to her!" she yelled at him.

"We still need to rule you out as a suspect." he told her as he swabbed her mouth and took her prints.

"I don't get it. What is it with men? You treat us like crap! Jason's OBVIOUSLY the one that did this! But, no! You don't believe me and go get him! You don't listen to what the female has to say!" she said and stomped off.

"Females' rights activist. We've taken her in a few times for disturbing the peace, she's caused a ruckus quite a few times. She's very touchy when it comes to men."

"I can tell." Grissom said walking towards Greg. He crouched down by the body and started collecting evidence. "What is it with the women today?" he asked rhetorically to his younger co worker.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked, looking up from the camera.

"First Sara, then Catherine, and then that witness. They all seem to be exploding at me today. Just wish I could understand why." and with that everyone felt the earth move. It shook and rumbled for only a few seconds and knocked over some trash cans in the alley. When it ended everyone was highly shocked at what had occured.

"Whoa, that was weird." Greg said, getting up from his fallen position.

"Yeah, weird... Okay David, let's get her in the trunk and get back to the lab." Grissom said to the assistant coroner and he and Greg got back into the Denali and drove back to CSI.

* * *

_Yeah, I know. It's a really short chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hills are alive with the sound of women

Grissom walked into the lab and was greeted by Judy, the receptionist. "Mr. Grissom, these letters came for you." she said as she handed him the mail.

"Thank you Judy." he replied. And began walking again.

_Jeez, this bra is killing me._

"What did you say?" Grissom asked, swearing he heard her complaining about her bra.

"Me? Nothing sir."

"Okay..." he continued on his way again.

He walked into the print lab. "Hey Jaqui. Did you get anything off of the CD I gave you?"

"Yep. A partial and it doesn't belong to the vic."

"Her friends? The boyfriend?" Grissom asked.

"Unknown." she answered.

_Damn it, I am so tired. I just want to go home. I want to go watch an old movie and cuddle up with a blanket and some coffee_

"What?" Grissom said. 

"What what?"

"Nothing, I just swore you said something."

"No... I didn't say anything. You feeling okay?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know" he said and walked out of the print lab and finding Greg in the break room.

"Unknown print on the CD." Grissom told him right away.

"Yeah, and we found out she was mugged too... Her friends said that she had just gotten paid, had $200 with her that night for shopping, eating and drinking and had only spent about 40. Went through her stuff, no money, no cell phone, her Visa was missing. The only things that remained were her CD and some makeup."

"Well, I guess we know how the print got on the CD. He probably went through her stuff. Did you print the makeup that was in her purse?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, it's running right now. Just have to wait and see." Greg answered.

* * *

_Just in case you didn't catch on, theitalics things are the women's thoughts. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grissom and Greg had been paged by Jaqui about the print on the makeup.

"Okay, Jaqui, what do ya have for us?" Greg asked in an uppity tone.

_Jeez, he's way too happy._

Grissom made a weird face at the noise he had heard.

"The print from the CD is the same as the makeup. I ran it through the DMV and it came up Scott Townes."

"25 year old, lives out in Spring Valley, 1873 Durango drive." Grissom read aloud. "Thanks Jaqui."

"No problem." she replied flatly.

_I am definitely going on a break. My back hurts, damn it I need a tylenol._

Grissom and Greg made their way out the door, Grissom more cautiously as he looked around the lab trying to find the unidentified voice.

"Greg, did you hear that in there?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Greg replied.

"Something about someone's back hurting and they wanted a tylenol. You didn't hear that?"

"Grissom, I think you need to go home and get some sleep. Shift's over anyway. We can go talk to the suspect tomorrow right? I'd really love to just go home right now." Greg practically begged.

"Sure. Go ahead. I have some more work to do. See you tomorrow Greg." Grissom said goodbye to his trainee team mate and went to his office.

He sat down at his desk and started doing paperwork when Sara appeared in his door. "Hi Grissom."

"Hey, Sara. How's your case coming along?"

"Not so well actually. We don't have any suspects right now and the only thing we know is that their was a golden retriever somewhere at some point. Hey, so, are you done for the day?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"For the most part. I'm just finishing up some paperwork."

"How about we go out to breakfast?"

_Please say yes. Please, please._

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sara said confusedly.

"Nothing, I guess."

"So, what d'ya say about breakfast?"

_Come on. Just breakfast... I mean, maybe if you actually accept it can be more but..._

"Um, I don't think so Sara. I have some more work to finish up. Go on without me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Have a good day Grissom." she said disappointedly and began to walk away.

_Damn it, I don't get it. Why am I just not good enough to go out with_?

Grissom really thought he needed to get his hearing checked out. Either that or he needed an exorcist or something because he couldn't get this damn voices out of his head! He pushed the thought aside and went back to work.

* * *

_I know, another short chapter, but I'll be updating really soon again. I just wanted to seperate the two. _


	5. Chapter 5

_No Grissom hearing women's thoughts in this chapter. This is a bit of a dilemma Cath is having that fits into the story probably in the next chapter.

* * *

_

Chapter 5

Catherine was sitting on the couch in her living room and talking to her sister, Nancy, on the phone. "Nancy, don't bug me about this again. You've been bugging me about it for two years... Yeah, I know... I know I have to tell her. I can't tell her yet, she has to be older... Because she won't understand this at all... Yeah, she gets the birds and the bees part but what she won't get is my cheating on Eddie... No, Gil doesn't know... Yeah, I know, I'm bad mother, that'll work... Nancy... Stop!... Listen, if Lindsey found out Eddie wasn't her father do you have any idea how pissed she'd be at me?" Catherine then heard the door slam and turned her head around to find Lindsay, standing at the front door with her eyes wide. She immediately hung up the phone. "Lindsey!" She ran back out the door and started running in the opposite direction of their house as Catherine just stared at her running. She knew she was going to be at Nicole's house, so she decided not to go after her and let her have some time to cool down.

_"What have I done?_" Catherine thought.

* * *

_Catherine had always been curious about Lindsey's real father when Eddie and her were married. But after he had been killed, Catherine's curiousity spiked beyond belief and she just had to know. So when Lindsey had been sleeping one night she got some DNA, took it to work the next day and processed it. She was really upset to learn that Eddie wasn't Lindsey's father, but Gil Grissom was. She couldn't believe that the one time she slept with him, the one time they had gotten really drunk and it had managed to conceive a child. Catherine had gotten into a huge fight with Eddie and Grissom had a really tough case involving 3 kids getting murdered that he hadn't been able to solve. So Catherine called Grissom, knowing she couldn't go home for a while after the fight she had with Eddie, and he, being already a bit inebriated, invited her over to spend the night. Well they both had gotten a little too drunk, but when Catherine and Gil awoke the next morning they decided to put it behind them and never bring it up again. Catherine was scared when she found out she was pregnant a month later, but Gil never mentioned it and she didn't want to bring up the matter. When she tested Lindsey's DNA that day, she decided against telling Grissom and Lindsey right away, thinking it would only make matters worse with Eddie having just died. She had always meant to tell each of them but she put it off again and again and again. And it didn't help with her sister breathing down her throat the whole time.

* * *

_

Now Lindsey knew the truth and it wasn't the way Catherine had wanted it to happen. When she had eventually told Grissom and Lindsey she wanted to tell him first and then sit down with him and Lindsey to talk about it with her. But now a slip of the tongue on a telephone call caused Lindsey to be upset and run away from her own home. Catherine knew now that she had to tell Grissom about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Catherine approached Grissom's office door and stood outside the doorway. She waited a second and watched him, very nervous, and cotinued to stand outside the door. After a while she tapped her finger on the open door and walked into the office. Grissom looked up from his papers and noticed her and she walked in. "Hey." he said.

"Hi." she greeted quietly.

_Oh God, how do I say this._

Grissom heard Catherine's voice but didn't see her lips move. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Talk without moving your mouth..."

"I didn't talk without moving my mouth." she was getting very confused now.

"Catherine, I heard you speak."

"All I said was 'hi.'"

"No, you said, 'how do I say this'."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"No, I couldn't have."

_Did I really say that outloud?_

"There, you did it again! How is your mouth not moving?"

"I didn't say anything!" she was getting frustrated.

"Whatever, what did you come in here for?"

"I... I um. I need to talk to you about... something."

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea._

Grissom continued to watch her lips as he heard her voice and he was positive that they weren't moving.

_You know, I shouldn't do this at the lab. I'll tell him somewhere else. Breakfast!_

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" she asked.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, I just think we should do it somewhere else. After shift?"

"Fine." Catherine turned to walk out the office, but not before one more thought of hers.

_I need to figure out how to word this. 'Hi Gil, Lindsey's your daughter, have a nice day!_

Catherine left his office as Grissom processed what he had just heard and what he had just realized.

"Oh my God!" he said aloud. Two tihngs hit him at once and he didn't consider it fair. Firstly he learned that Lindsey is his daughter and second, he thought he could hear women's thoughts. "The past couple of days all makes sense now!" he thought to himself. He went quickly in search of a woman to find out for sure. He walked down the hallway and found Sara.

"Sara! I need you to think a thought, any thought for me, don't say it out loud, just think."

_Ha, how about I think about how you won't go out with me?_

"I can't deal with this now Grissom, I have to get to the print lab." she said and walked away. Grissom's breathing got really deep, he was seriously freaked out about this. All thoughts of Lindsey being his daughter were pushed out of his mind and the only thing he could concentrate on was his newly aquired "power." He went to the autopsy room to talk to the only person he could think of at the moment.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight." Al Robbins said to his colleague, "You think you can hear women's thoughts?" Grissom nodded. "Gil, I suggest you drink a more dilute alcohol."

"I'm not kidding here Albert. This has me paranoid, I don't know why I'm hearing this things."

"You aren't."

"Yes, I am. I know I am. Judy's bra is killing her, Jaqui seriously needs a break, Sara is bitching I won't go out with her and Catherine-" he stopped himself.

"Catherine what?"

"It's private, I don't want to say, but I can hear them Doc, I swear I can."

"Well, I can be a believer of odd phenomenons so let's just say for a minute that I do believe you. What do you intend to do?" the doctor asked.

"I want it to go away. I mean, what sane man would want to hear women's thoughts?"

"You could very well use it. When interrogating female suspects... and for other things. You could prevent fighting with them by just agreeing as much as humanly possible. You could also have any woman you wanted. I'd consider it a gift."

"Well, I'd like to return the gift."

"I suggest you find Customer Service and talk to them then." Robbins poked fun as Grissom sat there and pondered what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Grissom was sitting at his computer searching on the internet for vodoo, mind reading, spells, exorcists, all kinds of crazy things and trying to figure out where this came from. He was reading something when he heard a tap on his door. He looked up to find Catherine.

"You ready for breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh, Cath, I forgot. Listen, I really need to stay here right now and do some research."

"Oh, okay. Some other time then." she began to walk away when it hit Grissom what she needed to talk to him about.

"Wait! You know, you said you needed to talk to me, so I think we should go. I can do this some other time."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Well, uh, if we need to talk we should probably do this in private. I could pick something up and we could meet at your place."

"Alright..."

"How about I just pick up some pancake breakfasts at Burger King and I'll be over."

"Okay then. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see ya." he closed his laptop and thought how on earth he was going to handle Catherine's news, although he knew it already, he still didn't know what to do about the whole thing.

* * *

Grissom showed up at Catherine's house with the food that he had promised. They sat down and ate their food in peace and finished up and settled in on the couch to talk. 

"So..." Grissom started. "What did you want to talk about?"

She sighed and began. "God, Gil, I don't really know how to tell you this so I'll just say it. Lindsey... is your daughter. Our daughter." Grissom remained calm and suprised Catherine with his next remark.

"I know." Grissom let it slip out before he remembered that Catherine hadn't told her yet. "I mean... What! How did this happen!" Grissom was happy she never questioned the 'I know' he let slip.

"Well, we had sex, I think you know how it happened."

_Damn good sex too._

Grissom wished he had a drink he could spit out upon hearing her thought there. "Cath, we used a condom!"

"Well condoms are only 97 percenteffective!"

"Well, they should really put that in huge gigantic bold black letters on the box!"

"What do you want me to do? This happened 13 years ago, it's not like we can go back and erase it!" Grissom sighed and placed his head in his hands as he began to think.

"What now?" he asked her.

"I don't know."

"Does Lindsey know?"

_Oh God, don't bring Lindsey up, she's so upset with me. _

"Yes, Lindsey knows. She... found out in a rather sudden way and I didn't mean for it to happen."

"So I'm guessing she's mad?"

_No, mad is too nice a word. Try pissed. _

"Yeah, she's mad. I'm sure she's angry since I had always accused Eddie of being such a cheating scumbag and now she found out that I cheated on him. She doesn't know it's you if that's any consolation, but I'll have to tell her."

_Jesus, I'm such a screw up. Why did this have to happen?_

"I'll help you. We can tell her together." he reached over and did something rather suprising as he grabbed her hand. She stared down at their hands

_He's holding my hand... _

Grissom thought she felt uncomfortable about it so he removed his hand but Catherine grabbed onto it again.

_Jeez, I shouldn't be doing this. I can't be doing this. Oh, I can't help it. I wish he'd just kiss me. _

They stared into each other's eyes.

_Please kiss me._

Grissom withdrew his hand again and stood up. "Well, uh, I'll come back after Lindsey's done with school and we can talk to her, okay? 3 o'clock okay?"

"Yeah, that's... fine." she said sounding disappointed. "She gets home about 3:15 so 3 is good. I'll see you then." She walked him to the door and stood on her front porch as he drove away.

* * *

Grissom arrived at Catherine's house at 3 o'clock right on time and took a deep sigh before he knocked on the door. Catherine opened the door. 

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she plasetered on a smile to seem at ease, but her thoughts said otherwise.

_Why on earth am I so nervous here? It's just Grissom. _

He took a seat on the couch and she sat next to him.

"So, Lindsey should be here in about 15 minutes?"

"Yep." she answered flatly. She crossed her legs and bounced one up and down as the moments passed.

_I wonder if he knew I wanted him to kiss me earlier. I hope he isn't weird about it... I wonder if he wanted to kiss me too. Maybe I should test him a bit just to find out._

Catherine scooted closer to him on the couch.

_Nothing yet. Maybe a bit more. _

She scooted closer until their sides were touching. He looked down at her and he was curious if she knew she was being so obvious.

_Come on, come on. _

She looked up at him and he looked back at her. She broke their moment because she was becoming increasingly nervous and she got up.

"You want anything to drink?" She began to walk into the kitchen and he got up and followed her. She reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers. "I have..." She turned around and he was right behind her. When she faced him, their fronts touched. "beer." she finished her statement in almost a whisper then wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed each other hungrily. Catherine didn't seperate from him as she placed the beer bottles on the counter and they backed into the living room and landing on the couch continuing to make out. They stopped and turned their heads towards the door when they saw Lindsey come in. Catherine hopped off of Grissom and tried to start explaining. "Lindsey-" her daughter stopped her.

"So is he the one you cheated on Dad with!"

_Oh my God, I can't believe she's acting like such a whore!_

Grissom winced at Lindsey's thoughts and got up from the couch. He went over and grabbed Lindsey by the shoulders and led her towards the front door.

"Come on, Linds, let's go for a ride."

_Let go of me you asshole!_

"I don't want to go for a ride, let me go!"

"No, we need to talk. Come on." he led Lindsey out the door and into his car as Catherine watched them pull away.

* * *

Grissom pulled up at a familiar park that he knew Catherine took Lindsey to when she was a little girl. They got out of the car and Grissom told Lindsey to have a seat on the bench. She angrily sat down and folded her arms across her chest, not looking at Grissom, but the girl had a stare that could kill as she looked ahead. 

"Lindsey, what do you want me and your mom to do, huh? We can't exactly change this." The girl didn't answer and just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Your mom didn't mean to cheat on your dad." Lindsey got upset at this.

"Oh really? Then why did she sleep with you, huh? It's amazing how much of a hypocrite she is." she said and now turned her cold glare to Grissom.

"We were drunk okay? Your mom had a really bad fight with your dad and I had a really bad case. Vulnerability plus alcohol equals not a good combination. But your mom did love your dad Linds. She didn't mean for this to happen and I'm sure she prays that this hadn't happened."

"So you're actually expecting me to believe that she wasn't doing you on a regular basis, not to mention plenty of other guys?" she kept her cold glare.

"Don't talk about her like that. It was one time and your mother loved your father a lot, okay?"

"No, not okay. I mean, she was a stripper! You're telling me she was never a hooker on top of that?"

"Hey! Your mom was NOT a hooker got it? Don't you ever say that again!"

_God, I'm actually related to this jackass?_

Grissom ignored her thoughts and continued on. "I know your mother, Lindsey, and I know her past. And I know that she danced and ONLY danced. You get that through your head."

"Whatever."

"Lindsey, like I said before, there's nothing we can do to change this. Now you can be angry at your mother for doing something before you were even born, or you can accept this like an adult and move on. We can't do anything about this."

"I just can't believe she would treat my dad like crap, and constantly bad mouth him when she was off screwing you!"

"Watch your mouth."

She muttered an apology that sounded more like a grumble then sorry.

"Your mom loves you Linds, and what's in the past is in the past. I suggest you learn to deal with it."

_I can't believe this._

"Fine, whatever." she got up from the bench and went back to his car and sat, an obvious sign she just wanted to go home.

* * *

_Okay, tried the best I could to keep them in character so if it was a bit out of character I apologize._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Grissom drove Lindsey home and as she got out of the car she slammed the door. She walked angrily into the house and directly up to her room as Catherine watched her from the living room. Grissom followed a few seconds later and stopped to talk to Catherine.

"I think she'll be okay with it. Just... give her some time." he told her.

_I wonder what he said to her._

Grissom's cell phone started to ring. "Grissom." he answered. "Okay, I'll be right down." he told the person on the other line and hung up the phone. "There's a new lead suspect on my case, I have to get down to the lab."

"Yeah, I'll, uh, see you later."

"Yeah... bye." he said and started walking to the door. She stopped him before he left though.

"Gil?" he turned to look at her. "Thanks." she smiled softly and he gave her a quick smirk and left to his car.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you mugged Lisa Decarlo and then someone else came along and killed her?" Brass asked Tom Borfelo, their most recent suspect.

"Yes! I didn't kill her! I had an unloaded gun and she gave up her purse to me willingly. All I did was take the money!"

"Yeah, and how convenient is it that she would have ended up dead right?" Brass said sarcastically. Grissom observed as Jim interrogated the witness until Mia immerged in the doorway.

"Grissom?" she waved her hand in a motion for him to come.

"Yeah?" he asked as he reached the hallway to talk to Mia.

"Greg found tissue under Lisa Decarlo's fingernails, we're thinking she fought back. Only it was the guy you have in there."

"Well, who's was it?"

"Tiffany Lawrence."

* * *

"I didn't kill Lisa!"

"That's not what the evidence is telling us." Grissom sat in front of the girl who went off at him a few days before about women's rights and Lisa's deadbeat boyfriend.

"Well then your evidence is wrong."

_What else can I say here? THINK! I need to get the trail away from me and back to Jason! _

"We found your skin tissue under Lisa's nails, the evidence can't be wrong in that case. We're going to need you to remove your shirt." Tiffany took her shirt off and Grissom looked closely around the areas of her body for wounds. He saw grooves on each of her arms where Lisa's nails had dug into her skin. She knew he had found what he was looking for.

_Shit! Great, now I get arrested!_

"You took advantage of Lisa getting mugged didn't you? She was alive when she was robbed, but then you came along and killed her. Why?"

"Jason and I had a very serious relationship in high school... and she got engaged to him that night. You wouldn't understand! You don't do that to a friend!"

"Yeah, and you also don't kill them!"

Grissom signaled for the officer to arrest Tiffany Lawrence and he left the room as she was cuffed.

* * *

_Short chapter, I know.But I wanted to seperate the next one fromthis._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lindsey?" Catherine knocked on her daughter's locked door. "Lindsey, can you open the door please?" Silence echoed throughtout the hallways and Lindsey refused to answer. Catherine reached above the door frame to grab the key she kept there, assuming Lindsey had forgotten about it in her little rage. She unlocked the door and swung it open. Lindsey became really upset when she saw her mother open the door.

"God, Mom! It's called privacy!" she stood up and started waving her arms around try to get her out of the room. "Get out!"

"No, we're going to talk about this now!" Catherine screamed back.

"No! I don't want to talk about it! I just want you to leave me alone!"

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone so sit your ass down on that bed and listen to me!" Catherine seemed way beyond mad and Lindsey knew she better do what her mom said considering she wasn't just going to let it go. "Now... I don't want you running away or anything because of this. We have to figure out what to do."

"I'm not going to run away Mom. I have to deal with it, I know that. But that doesn't mean I have to be okay with it all right away!"

"I'm not asking you to be okay with it right now, I'm asking if you'll be okay with it eventually. I don't want you to keep being mad at me for the rest of your life."

"Well, that'd be pretty hard wouldn't it? I can't leave this house for 5 more years and if I don't talk to you, chances are I won't get fed."

"Cute, real cute."

"I can forgive you for cheating on him Mom. I understand we make mistakes, I understand you were drunk and I understand what happened -"

"Who told you I was drunk?" Catherine had an angry tone almost.

"Grissom did. But that isn't the point. The point is, you did to him exactly what he did to you and you lashed out at him for it!"

"Do you know how many times your father accused me of sleeping with Grissom! He was doing the same thing right behind my back!"

"2 wrongs don't make a right, ever heard that? You lied to me and you lied to him and you yelled at him for lying!"

"What do you want me to say Lindsey? That I'm sorry? I am! I shouldn't have said all those things about your father, I had no right, but I can't exactly take it back can I!"

"You never gave him a second chance though! He knew you were sleeping with Grissom didn't he? He knew something happened! He never filed for divorce!"

"Because he didn't have any proof Lindsey! Plus, he didn't care! He didn't care if it hurt me because he didn't love me anymore! Is that what you want to hear? He told that to my face when I caught him in OUR bed with another woman!"

"He wouldn't say that to you."

"Yes he would Lindsey. God, there are so many things you don't know about him, yet you adored him. He told me directly, "I don't love you anymore." He agreed that we file for divorce. I couldn't give him a second chance when he didn't want it."

"So you wanted to give him a second chance."

"I would have. He didn't love me Lindsey. And I had to move on with my life and stop loving him, but he did love you. He may not have been your father, but he is your dad. And nothing can take that away. Not a DNA test, not his death. He'll always be your dad." Lindsey's eyes slowly began to water.

"You know... it's been 2 years and - I'm still not over it." She started to cry harder.

"You aren't supposed to get over it honey. You deal with it and you cope and you remember but no one can get over it. I know it's such a horrible feeling... but sweetheart, it doesn't go away." Catherine's eyes began to water now. "I wish it would, but it doesn't. And you probably think I didn't love your dad Linds, but I did. And I still have that feeling and I know it won't go away... I'm also angry. Angry he left me alone. He died, I'm mad at him for dying. I need him, he was your dad and I need his help, but he's gone. And I'm mad at God. Because God took him from me and I don't deserve that Lindsey! I don't deserve that and neither do you!" She took a moment to try and stop crying. "But that's the way life works. We can't affect these things. He died knowing you loved him though Lindsey. And he died thinking he was your father, and that's exactly the way it should be. I don't want you to forget this horrible feeling, and I don't want you to try and run from it. If you try to run from it, it'll just keep chasing you and then one day it'll catch you and it will be 10 times worse. Don't get over honey. Cry. And be proud of it." Lindsey hugged her mother as they both shared the first cry over Eddie since 2 years ago.

* * *

_Apologize for the bit of angst in a relatively light-hearted fic. Just needed to get this out of the way. Hey, it's better then what I was gonna do before! Chapter 10, Grissom loses his powers!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Catherine walked down the corridor of the Las Vegas crime lab towards Grissom's office. She walked into the office where Grissom was sitting at his desk and working on paperwork. He looked up and saw her with her closed off body language. She had her arms folded across her chest and stared down at him with a look that could kill. "Hey." he said carefully, scared of the glare he was recieving. "How's Lindsey?"

"Oh she's fine." Catherine said with an attitude filled tone that could be sensed by the deaf.

_I should just shoot him right here. Close the door and shoot him and no one would ever know the difference. _

"That's good..." she was freaking him out. She turned and closed his door and went back to the position she was in before with her cold glare. After her thoughts of closing the door and killing him this was REALLY frightening him. "Anything else you needed?"

"Why did you tell Lindsey that we were drunk?" she kept her cold glare and cold tone.

"What?"

"When we slept together. Why did you tell her we were drunk?" cold, cold, cold. 3 words that perfectly defined her at the moment.

"Because it's... the truth?" Ooh she was scary right now.

"That doesn't mean you had to tell her that! You want her to think I'm an alcoholic now!"

"Catherine, that was 13 years ago! And plenty of people get drunk often, that doesn't make them alcoholics."

"Well... letting her know we were drunk is just not a good idea!"

"Why not? It gives you something to fall back on as an excuse!"

"She's 13 years old! She doesn't need to know WHY we slept together!"

"I can't believe you're saying these things! Leaving her in the dark about it would have her thinking horrible thoughts about you! You wouldn't rather give a reason and let her know that there was alcohol to blame also?"

_Oh jeez, I need more reasons. I can't give in and let him think he's right!_

"Well... you're just wrong! I don't care what you say, you're wrong!" she yelled then went over and smacked him in the head.

"Ow! Hey!" he screamed at her.

_Asshole. _

She barged out of his office and left him rubbing his temple where she had hit him. He suddenly got very dizzy and he fell forward onto his desk and lay there unconscious.

* * *

_Okay, changed my mind and I'm making the last chapter next. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Chapter and finally time to thank everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. csiAngel, CSIKennedy, Adrianna Leiren, sitarra, Terry-CrazyItalian, gilgrissom007, csismylover, Sidle Chick, Jen! (Love ya Jen! Thanks for the help!), VeganCSI, Andrea! (The friend who helped out!), CSIfreak89, CSIgirlie156, GSBS4L, Tabbiez, Drusilla Braun, lemonjelly, Teri, Catey123, chibigirl626, dadsgirl4ever, Inara Cabot, Scifi-warper, Darkprincess87, Leatha, Ellowyn Tinuviel, jess'gurl35, WCSPegasus, Theoretical, hot-punk and bulletgirl!

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Grissom awoke face down on his desk and looked around, still feeling woozy. He lifted his head and rubbed his tired eyes to clear his vision. He contemplated going to the hospital but he decided against it, considering he was probably just working too hard. He checked his watch and noticed he had been out about 2 1/2 hours. He put all his papers away in the proper folder and decided to go and see Catherine after the little fiasco they had. He knew he had to apologize, even though he did nothing wrong, because it's just so much easier to do that when it comes to women, especially Cath. He clocked out, got into his Denali and started the 10 minute drive to Catherine's house.

Catherine heard her doorbell ring and got up from where she was seated. She was sitting on the couch, watching a movie and eating pretzel rods in her pajama pants, having herself a little pity party after she had her arguement with Grissom. She answered the door, saw him there and left the door open then went back into her living room and sat on the couch. She didn't slam the door in his face so that meant she didn't want him to leave right? But her cold glare then turn back into her house without a word worried him a bit there. He stood there for a minute and listened... All he heard was the TV though. Catherine couldn't take him just staring at her anymore with this odd confused look on his face. "What do you want Gil?" More stabbing cold glares.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." he said, sounding not so sincere because he seemed like he was a million miles away. He just continued to stare at her confusedly.

"Fine... that it?" she said and turned her attention back to the TV. He took a seat on the couch, never taking his eyes off her.

"What?" she said, agitated he kept looking at her.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... why do you keep staring at me. And I'm thinking why are you asking me what I'm thinking."

"You're thinking that?"

"Yes..."

"You're thinking those _exact _thoughts?" he repeated.

"Yes, Gil, I am! What is this about?" He hesitated and thought for a few moments as he realized what had happened when he got knocked out.

"It's gone." he said in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"Uh... nothing."

"So, what are you really doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize, so... I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I'm sorry I told Lindsey about that night. I shouldn't have done that, she was too young and shouldn't have had to learn that."

"Okay, I accept your apology, now get out."

"What?"

"Just because I accept your apology doesn't mean I have to like you right now right?"

"Um, okay."

"Bye Gil." she did a little hand wave and turned her attention back to the TV.

"You don't want me to leave." he let out a small smile.

"Yes I do."

"I know you want me to stay Catherine."

"You're going to tell me what I want, huh?" she was getting annoyed with him now. She walked over to the door and held it open.

"Good-bye Gil." she said in the nicest possible way she could at the time. He walked over and closed the door. She stared at him and wondered what he was up to.

"Catherine, you know, I had a little lesson recently in what women want and I know you don't want me to leave."

"Well, you are obviously "failing your class" then because I _do _want you to leave." he came closer to her and leaned in towards her.

"Tell me to leave one more time and I will." he whispered to her.

She leaned in a bit closer. And in a shakey voice she said "L-leave." She whispered and sounded so unsure.

"Okay then." he pulled away and opened the door again. She grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Stay?" she asked. He shut the door and leaned in to kiss her. It was gentle but still full of passion. They pulled back and she smiled warmly.

"You should thank your teacher." she joked.

"Okay... Thank you." he smiled and she smiled wider and leaned in for another kiss.

END

* * *

_I know a lot of people wanted me to have his powers longer, but I ran out of ideas! Sorry! Hope you liked it! smile_


End file.
